


Criminals Teaser

by MacButton



Category: Batman (Comics), DC Universe Online, Harley Quinn (Comics), Joker - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016), The Joker - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 05:49:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7832746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacButton/pseuds/MacButton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Harley Quinn/Joker inspired fiction. Enjoy!</p><p>Feel free to comment and let me know what you like, what you didn't like, or your overall thoughts in regards to the atmosphere of the story. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The night was characteristically crisp for the end of summer. The temperature was just perfect for her dark track jacket and pants to match. She shook off a shiver with a swing of her legs, gripping the railing she was perched on for balance. The city lights were bright enough to illuminate the sky into a faux daylight. The changing luminesces from the skyscrapers dancing against the smog and the police sirens screamed in a techno show. 

She bounced from side to side and began to hum a familiar tune her mind managed to remember, her pigtails springing with her frame. A man in a white dress shirt and black slacks, who had been admiring her from the old sedan they arrived in, casually walked behind her. He waited patiently for her to finish her song, marveling at her posture as he did. 

He rolled the cuffs of his sleeves to the elbows, and tickled his hands up her back to make his presence known. A firm grip on one of her pigtails, he yanked her head back to meet his eyes. She giggled and greeted him, “Hi, Daddy!” He scowled and danced the fingers of his free hand across her chest, “I’ve warned you about using that word, kitten. Now,” he closed his hand around her jaw and pried, “what is my name?” 

She laughed harder and let her weight topple her backward into his arms. “You are my Proxy,” she chimed, with almost child like excitement. “And?” he lifted her to stand, facing him. She held her hands behind her back and tapped one foot against the other as she remembered her vow he made her memorize, “You are my Dominant, and I am your Submissive. I am your property to direct however you please. I will be obedient and loyal; forever bonded to my Proxy.” 

She punctuated the final few words with an affirmative bounce on her heels as she looked into his eyes for approval. He grinned from ear to ear and ran the back of his index finger down her nose, “Very good, Minion.” She smiled to hide her rosy cheeks. She loved doing things that made her Proxy proud. Her declaration was heartfelt, for she would do anything for her Dom.

Without warning, she sprung toward the car with excitement, “Is it time yet, Proxy?” He followed her with a calm determination, checking his wristwatch for confirmation, “I think so, kitten.” He walked around the perimeter and unlocked the trunk, his submissive by his side. 

Two battered men in blindfolds and gags turned their heads toward the sound of the opening trunk. Each spouted muffled pleas while Proxy lifted them out, making them kneel just near the edge of the river. He slid on a pair of brass knuckles and began assaulting them, beating them into further surrender. 

He pulled the blindfolds from each of their now swollen eyes and firmly argued, “Did you really think you’d get out of paying?” The men said nothing, but glared into their kidnapper’s eyes in a silent defiance. He slowly circled around them, easing his minion back two steps with the push of his finger as he travelled. Although she moved under his guidance, she stayed in her trance. She adored watching her Dominant control a situation. In fact, it was turning her on. 

“I don’t give a fuck if you lost your war, we gave you guns, now you need to pay,” he continued. Still, the men remained mute, so he changed his approach, “Listen, I’m a reasonable man,” he crouched and reached into his pocket, removing and opening a jagged knife. “I think you want to keep me reasonable,” he dragged the knife down one man’s cheek, cutting him, “Where. Is. My. Money?” The man suppressed a scream as best as he could, given the deep gash while the other looked on in clear discomfort.

Finally, the two men exchanged exasperated glances and one slumped his shoulders in defeat. Proxy pulled his gag down and allowed the man to reveal the secret. “Thank you!” he stood up and threw his hands up in the air, “See? Was that so hard?” The man spat, with blood flowing freely from his mouth. 

His head turned to the side and his expression was light, she shifted her weight from one leg to the other in preparation, the cold finally getting to her. Proxy snapped his fingers and his minion squealed with excitement. She ran to the car and reached in the back seat to produce a simple pistol. She hurried the weapon back to her man, but he held his hand on her shoulder in anticipation. 

Proxy produced an envelope with velveteen ribbon wrapped around the outside. “Gentlemen, these are instructions” he straightened in front of the pair, “Take them directly to your boss.” Proxy directed his attention to the girl next to him, crooking his finger in her direction, “It’s your turn, kitten. Let’s see if you’ve been practicing.” She scampered toward him with the weapon and nodded, “I have!” 

Proxy turned toward the men once more and grinned, “Her aim is getting quite good. Although, the last one that struggled developed an annoying twitch…” he trailed off as he positioned himself behind his minion, running his hands up her hips and down the length of her arms to guide her. She bopped around some more, so he gripped her tightly, “Quit bouncing! …That’s right, look right down the sights,” she pointed the gun at the rat’s head, “right around the top of his forehead…” 

The man began pleading for his life, but Proxy and his minion pulled the trigger to silence the thug. Proxy stuffed the envelope in the shirt of cut man and lifted him to his feet by the taped hands in front of him. “Go,” he ordered, who immediately ran into the cover of darkness. 

Proxy took the gun from his girl and removed the bindings from the lifeless body and kicked it into the murky river before them. She wiped her warm hands down her pants in a lazy attempt to clean them of bullet residue.

“You’re being punished tonight, you know,” he pointed at her sternly as he secured the superfluous items in the trunk. She hopped back and forth, distracted “WHY?!” she argued, crossing her arms in a huff. “You were distracted. Tell me why,” he came back to hold her chin in his thumb and forefinger. She whined and stomped, “I have to pee!” 

He tried to hold back his laughter, but let it ring out at her ridiculous excuse. Leading her to the car, he pressed her against the door and met her lips with a forceful and almost bruising kiss, swiping his fingers between her legs. “Hold it,” he commanded, breaking the kiss. She gasped in shock, retorting her punishment, “It’s a two hour drive home!”

He opened the driver’s side door and pulled each of the sleeves of his shirt back down, buttoning the cuffs. 

“Cross your legs.”


	2. What's My Name?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion has trouble remembering her Proxy's name, so she needs a reminder. 
> 
> This is a Joker/Harley Quinn inspired fanfic. It takes cues from my own Dominant/Submissive relationship. Please comment and let me know what you think!

She listened to him go over the plan for the thousandth time, yet he still didn’t think she had it memorized perfectly. However, she wasn’t complaining; warmth pooled between her legs as she listened to her Proxy, her Dominant, sort out moltov cocktails, assault weapons, and flashy getaways. They always had a Bonnie and Clyde type of relationship, for they always did jobs together. 

“And that’s when I get to detonate the plastic explosives!” she chirped with a loud squeal, tilting her head from side to side so her pigtails accentuated her excitement. He clapped his hands briskly to silence her. “Yes, minion, that’s your cue. Now, when we get to the tunnel…” His voice trailed off into a muffled blur as she focused on his hands. It had been a while since they played; planning civil disobedience took a lot of time. 

Her knees started to creak under her, so she shifted her weight back to rest more on her heels. Proxy always insisted she sit like this during briefings. She knew her place, but it seemed like he always wanted to remind her before every mission. She was submissive to his personality, ever since he saved her from the monotony of normalcy. No matter how wild she was, he always seemed to stranglehold that side of crazy. 

She popped her thumb in her mouth and dragged her eyes up and down his body, biting and sucking on the digit absentmindedly. The minutes dragged on, and he still was no closer to his grand finish. “Proxy,” she whined through her thumb, “are we almost done?” He stopped for a split second to scold her, “No, we’re not. Now, be a good girl and pay attention.” He turned his back to her to continue his speech, going over some of the weapons they’d be using.

Attention. She wanted, needed it from him, and it seemed like only a bad girl was going to get it. She smirked and took a deep breath. This wasn’t going to be pretty, she knew that, but whoever said she couldn’t come up with a successful plan on the fly? 

“Daaaaddy?” she drew out the word as long as she could to give it full effect. Immediately, Proxy stopped and stood up straight, “What did you call me?” He barely turned his ear in her direction, giving her a second chance to confirm the name he hated. “Daddy, I’m bored!” she argued, sucking on her thumb to swallow her own anxiety. She watched his shoulders move up and down with a chuckle, and, after a lengthy moment, he turned to face her.

His eyes were dark and his tone was so low that she had to strain her ears to hear him, “That’s strike two.” Proxy took a decisive step forward, hands behind his back and bent forward at his waist to meet her eyes, “What is my name?” She studied his face briefly and removed her thumb from her naughty mouth. She brushed her nose against his and repeatedly whispered in a soft cadence, “Da-ddy. Da-ddy. Da-ddy…”

His hand shot forward and clamped against her mouth and nose firmly, successfully cutting her air supply down to its bare minimum via the thin line between his fingers. He “tsked” her with his tongue against his teeth, pushing her to the floor while he scolded, “Oh kitten. It seems as though you’ve forgotten who I am.” She writhed underneath him, her vision becoming fainter by the second. His eyes faded to blurs, and she could feel herself slip into unconsciousness. “Don’t worry, minion,” he continued, “I’ll remind you.” 

Proxy released his hand, and she gasped in a mountain of air. He held the top of her head and rose to his feet, dragging her with him forcibly as he did. He tapped her cheek lightly as she regained full consciousness, “You’re looking a little pale, minion. Let’s get some color back in your cheeks.” He threw her forward across the bed and firmly warned her, “Stay.”

He quickly grabbed zip ties and duct tape, materials meant for their job. While she was laid on her stomach, Proxy pulled her arms forward and secured her hands to the frame of the bed. He tore a piece of tape from the holder and slapped it over her mouth. “There,” he confirmed, “now I don’t have to hear that word come from your filthy mouth anymore.” 

He walked back to the table, so she turned her head to watch him. Proxy stood before his table of toys giddily. “So many ways to play, minion! What shall we try first?...” his voice trailed off as he moved indecisively between a collection of knives. He settled on one and climbed on the bed behind her. 

Proxy pressed his hand on the back of her head and shoved it to the mattress, the knife inches from her face. She stared at the blade while he played with her, casually dragging his fingers up and down her bare legs. His fingers pressed deeper into her center, clawing at her exposed skin and occasionally leaning down to bite her roughly. She watched his actions through the mirror in front of them, gasping and writhing at each one. 

“Ah ha. And what do we have here?” Proxy inquired, lifting the knife to show her through the reflection. He turned the blade back and forth between his fingers as she watched his every move, “Does my minion want to play?” She nodded furiously and raised her backside higher in the air. His grin was wide, “Then these,” he flicked the tip of the blade under her shirt and over her panties, “will need to come off.” 

She moaned at the touch of the steel against her skin when he slid it under the hem of her shirt, slicing it with ease. He worked the knife down her back, to the top of her panties, teasingly cutting through the thin fabric multiple times. She let out a few stray whines when he backed away to undress himself. She lifted her head, propping herself on her forearms to watch the free show, her Dom making sure she was paying attention. 

He tore her shirt where he made the previous incision, and let it fall carelessly down her arms. His fingers worked the offending underwear, ripping it in half and pulling until it was completely shredded. He swiped his fingers up her wet mound and let out a low moan, sampling her juices before coating himself with the remainder. She moved in the direction of his fingers, hoping she could coax him to fuck her, but he didn’t appreciate her gesture.

He placed five firm smacks against her bare backside and yelled, “What is my name!?” She cried out behind her vocal restraints while he gave her five more spanks, her ass slowly turning red. He leaned forward and turned his ear to her taped mouth, “What was that, kitten?” Her bottom already stung, and he had just started her punishment. She tried to enunciate, “Proxy,” but it left her mouth in a muffled mess. 

“Oh, you said, ‘Please, Daddy, spank me until I’m raw!’ Anything for you, minion,” he taunted. He slapped his hand back and forth between each cheek for a minute straight, moving down to her thighs for the last few. Her screams were frantic and tears streamed down her cheeks in a desperate attempt to apologize. 

Finally, he stopped his attack to listen to her sobs. He pressed his palms into her sore behind and laughed when she cried out loudly. He was twisting a knife into the wound, so to speak, and that’s all it took for her to submit. Struggling underneath him, he released his torture and knelt beside her head. He tore the tape from her lips and pried in an eerily calm voice, “Minion. What is my name?” 

She wet her lips and quickly spouted, “Proxy. You’re my Proxy.” The devilish grin returned, and he struck his fingers across her behind in one final blow. “Smart girl,” he baited as he swiped the knife between her wrists, cutting her free. 

Proxy brought her to his lap, and she winced at the soreness that she knew would last for days. He placed one steady kiss on her trembling lips and used his thumb to smear her makeup across her cheek. 

“Commit that to memory, or, next time, we’ll have some real fun.”


End file.
